Winter Promises
by petrichorian
Summary: Bukankah setiap perpisahan, kesedihan, pasti tergantikan? Di musim salju, pada saat janji itu tak ditepati, dia mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa mencintainya selamanya sebagai pengganti yang manis. NejiSasu/NaruSasu slight NejiGaa. Sho-Ai, AU, OOC. R&R?


A Naruto fic by:

Ame no Suzushii

"Winter Promises"

.

.

Summary : Bukankah setiap perpisahan, kesedihan, pasti tergantikan? Dia telah membuktikannya. Di musim salju, pada saat janji itu tak ditepati, dia mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa mencintainya selamanya sebagai pengganti yang manis.

© Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Warning : Shonen Ai, OOC, AU, gaje, R&R

A/N : Fanfic oneshot pertama saia! Fanfic NejiSasu pertama saia! Fanfic NaruSasu dan NejiGaa pertama saia!!! *dibekep karena berisik* ini saia dedikasikan untuk Hurt/Comfort No Typo Challenge di FFN (Federal For Newbie). Selamat menikmati… eh, membaca^^!

* * *

Salju di luar begitu dingin, dua orang pemuda tampan itu merapatkan sweater yang melapisi tubuh mereka. Seorang yang berambut coklat panjang tampak mendahului seorang pemuda tampan lain di belakangnya. Sorot mata pemuda itu begitu tak biasa dimata pemuda bermata onyx yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Tampak begitu berbeda.

"Kita akan kemana, Neji?" suara pemuda bermata onyx itu terdengar tersendat, selain karena hawa dingin yang begitu menusuk, dirinya bingung karena kekasihnya tiba-tiba mengajaknya keluar di malam bersalju ini.

"Ke tempat biasa, Sasuke... ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu," orang yang bernama Neji itu berbicara tanpa menoleh ke arah kekasihnya yang berjalan dibelakang. Bukannya dia tak mau, tapi dia tak mampu. Kalau saja Sasuke tahu apa yang akan dibicarakannya sekarang.

Kedua lelaki itu akhirnya sampai di salah satu taman di tengah kota. Sepi, karena orang-orang lainnya lebih memilih menghangatkan diri di rumah daripada berkeliaran di luar seperti kedua orang ini.

"Duduklah..." Neji berkata singkat, dirinya terlebih dahulu duduk di kursi taman, tak jauh dari para pedagang asongan yang berharap ada yang membeli jualan mereka di malam yang dingin ini.

Sasuke hanya menuruti perintah Neji dalam diam. Belum pernah dia melihat Neji se-pendiam ini. Neji memang pendiam, tapi setelah mereka sangat dekat, Neji ternyata tak sedingin yang dia kira.

"Aku mau memberitahu sesuatu padamu," Neji berkata setelah menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, tangannya mengepal.

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya, di hatinya terbesit perasaan khawatir.

"Aku akan meninggalkan Jepang," Neji menunduk, masih mengepalkan tangan untuk meninggalkan kegugupannya.

Mata onyx Sasuke membulat, dia sedikit terkejut, tapi dia ingin memperoleh kejelasan, "Me—memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Aku akan ke Rusia," suara Neji terdengar bergetar, matanya dipejamkan erat sambil menunduk. Tak ingin Sasuke tahu betapa beratnya dia mengucapkan ini.

"Berapa lama?" Sasuke mencoba melihat mata lavender Neji, mencari kejujuran.

"Tidak tahu... mungkin, aku tak akan kembali lagi..." Neji semakin memejamkan matanya erat, emosi yang ada di hatinya semakin meluap. Dia sungguh tak ingin mengatakan ini pada Sasuke.

"A—apa maksudmu?" Sasuke semakin terkejut. 'Apa maksudnya tak akan kembali lagi?' pikir Sasuke. Dirinya semakin bingung.

"Aku akan ke Rusia, aku akan pindah ke Rusia," Neji mengangkat kepalanya, lalu dia memegang telapak tangan Sasuke yang terlapis sarung tangan berwarna biru tua.

"Ne—neji..." Sasuke tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi, lidahnya serasa kelu. Neji akan meninggalkannya... Neji akan pergi.

"Ayahku... ayahku menyuruh aku pindah ke Rusia, meneruskan hidup disana..." Neji menggenggam tangan Sasuke semakin erat.

"La... lalu, bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?" Sasuke berbicara, tapi tenggorokannya tercekat. Menahan tangis.

"Berjanjilah... berjanjilah kau tak akan lupa padaku, berjanjilah kalau kau percaya kalau aku akan kembali untukmu..." Neji tak dapat menahan diri lagi. Dia menarik tangan Sasuke lalu memeluknya tubuhnya erat. Setetes air mata turun di pipi kanannya.

Sasuke terdiam. Menangis tanpa suara. Sasuke tahu ayah Neji tak pernah menyetujui hubungan mereka. Ayah Neji sangat membenci dirinya. Tapi Sasuke tak tahu kenapa ayah Neji sampai melakukan cara ini untuk menjauhkan Neji darinya.

Setetes air mata pun turun di masing masing mata onyxnya. 'Lalu mau dikemanakan hubungan yang sudah 4 tahun kita jalani ini?!' Sasuke berteriak dalam hati. Merasakan kehangatan tubuh Neji membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

"Ini semua karena aku, kan?" Sasuke berbicara pelan di pelukan Neji, sedikit tertahan karena air matanya semakin cepat mengalir.

Neji memejamkan matanya lagi, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Ayahnya marah besar 2 hari yang lalu, begitu tahu Neji masih berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Dan, akhirnya ayahnya memutuskan kalau Neji harus meninggalkan Jepang.

"Tidak... jangan pedulikan itu, aku mencintaimu," Neji melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengusap air mata Sasuke yang turun ke pipinya yang memerah karena sedikit kedinginan.

Sasuke merasa sangat lemah. Laki-laki seharusnya tak boleh menangis di pelukan kekasihnya seperti ini. Sasuke hanya diam ketika tangan Neji mengusap pipinya, "Kapan kau akan berangkat?" Sasuke melepaskan tangan Neji dari pipinya dan menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangannya—mencoba untuk tegar.

"Besok... besok aku akan berangkat dengan penerbangan sore hari," Neji tersenyum pada Sasuke. Mencoba menghapus suasana sedih yang ada, "Kita masih punya waktu setengah hari,"

Sasuke masih tetap terdiam, tangis di matanya memang sudah berhenti, tapi hatinya masih menangis.

"Besok sebelum aku pergi, kita bertemu di sini ya?" Neji mengusap lembut rambut hitam kebiruan Sasuke. Mencoba menenangkannya.

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke berkata di tengah tangisnya.

"Ada yang mau kuberikan padamu," Neji mengelus rambut tebal Sasuke lagi dan mengusap siasa air mata di pipi Sasuke.

"Apa yang mau kau berikan?" Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, membiarkan Neji melihat jelas mata onyx-nya yang sembab.

"Kau akan tahu besok... sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi. Ini semua belum berakhir... aku sudah berjanji kalau aku akan kembali untukmu," Neji kembali mengusap rambut tebal Sasuke. Tangannya yang lain menghapus sisa air mata di wajah Sasuke.

'Neji benar. Ini semua belum berakhir...' Sasuke berkata dalam hati.

"Sudahlah... jangan memperlakukanku seperti wanita begitu!" Sasuke melepaskan tangan Neji dari rambut dan pipinya. Dengan rona merah menjalari pipinya tentu saja.

"Ayo kita pulang... pipimu sudah memerah karena kedinginan! Atau jangan-jangan pipimu memerah karena—" belum sempat Neji melanjutkan perkataanya, Sasuke sudah menariknya pergi dengan keras.

"Sudahlah! Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh!" Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangannya lalu jalan di depan Neji. Tapi tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Neji dan telapak tangannya digenggam erat. Terasa hangat.

Sasuke hanya diam. Menghiraukan pipinya yang semakin memerah. Meskipun jauh di dalam hatinya dia tak bisa merelakan Neji pergi begitu saja.

~*~

Keesokan paginya, mereka berdua bertemu kembali di taman tempat mereka bertemu kemarin. Neji tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan menjemput Sasuke. Sasuke bisa disakiti oleh ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku yang otoriter itu bila dia berani menjemput Sasuke. Semua orang tahu kalau Uchiha dan Hyuuga adalah rival.

"Ohayou," Sasuke berkata singkat ketika ia menemukan sosok Neji dalam balutan mantel coklat yang sewarna dengan rambutnya dan syal krem yang melingkari lehernya.

"Ohayou," Neji membalas sapaan Sasuke ketika dia melihat pemuda itu berdiri di dekat kursi taman.

Keheningan menyelimuti kedua pasangan itu. Mereka gugup. Mereka tahu ini hari terakhir mereka sebelum Neji berangkat ke Rusia nanti sore.

"Duduklah," Neji mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk di sampingnya. Seperti biasa, pipi Sasuke memerah karena kedinginan. Neji tahu Sasuke tak tahan dingin. Tapi hal ini penting.

"A—apa yang sebenarnya mau kau berikan padaku?" Sasuke berkata, sedikit bergetar akibat tubuhnya yang menggigil, lalu duduk di samping Neji.

Neji mengambil bungkusan kain di sampingnya. Lalu mengeluarkan isinya—yang adalah kotak kayu berukuran kecil. Neji meraih kotak itu dan memberikannya pada Sasuke, "Bukalah..."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, mengamati kotak kayu kecil itu. Sesaat kemudian dia membuka kotak itu dengan perlahan. Isinya kalung. Kalung dengan _magatama_ terbalik berwarna putih bersih. Dengan titik hitam di bagian bawahnya. "Untuk apa ini?" Sasuke bertanya bingung

"Itu untukmu, kalung perjanjian," Neji tersenyum kecil, lalu membuka ikatan syalnya, memperlihatkan _magatama _berwarna hitam dengan titik putih di bagian bawahnya yang mengalung di leher jenjangnya. Pasangan kalung yang kini dipegang oleh Sasuke. "Boleh kupakaikan?" Neji meraih kalung yang dipegang Sasuke.

"Berbaliklah," Neji sedikit berbisik di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke pun berbalik sembari melepas syal putihnya, membiarkan Neji memasangkan kalung itu di leher putih pucatnya.

Setelah selesai, Sasuke berbalik ke posisinya semula, memandang dalam mata levender Neji, mencoba mencari arti sebenarnya dari kalung itu.

"Itu sebagai tanda janji kita. Sebagai bukti kalau aku mencintaimu... dan tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu," Neji mengecup dahi Sasuke lembut, "Kalau sudah begini, aku bisa meninggalkanmu dengan tenang... tanpa khawatir kau akan menjadi milik orang lain,"

Sasuke tersenyum. Kali ini tulus. Dia sangat mencintai Neji. Pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu sudah menemaninya selama 4 tahun lebih, untuk apa mereka terpisah dengan sia-sia?

"Neji, bolehkah aku mengantarmu ke bandara nanti sore?" Sasuke bertanya apda Neji, setengah berharap. Sasuke tahu kalau ini kan beresiko tinggi.

"Aku tak yakin, Sasuke... tapi mungkin kau bisa melihatku dari jauh. Aku tak ingin kedatanganmu diketahui oleh ayahku. Akibatnya bisa sangat fatal," Neji memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat.

"Tidak apa-apa... aku ingin melihatmu. Jam berapa kau berangkat?" Sasuke membalas pelukan Neji.

"Jam 4 sore. Aku akan meneleponmu kalau aku sudah samapi di bandara," Neji berjanji, matanya terpejam. Sore ini, sore ini ia akan pergi meninggalkan Jepang... meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana..." Sasuke melepas pelukan Neji, dia membiarkan wajahnya berpaling dari Neji, tak ingin melihatnya. Melihat Neji hanya akan membuatnya mengingat kepergian Neji nanti sore.

"Sasuke, lihat aku," Neji bergumam kecil, tapi cukup didengar oleh Sasuke, Sasuke menoleh. Tiba-tiba dagunya ditarik kecil oleh lengan Neji. Neji menyentuhkan bibirnya sendiri pada bibir lembut Sasuke. Ciuman yang lembut. Sasuke memejamkan mata, merasakan kehangatan Neji yang begitu dicintainya.

Ciuman yang singkat—berakhir ketika mereka berdua sama-sama melepaskan diri.

"Aku harus pulang, aku harus menyiapkan semuanya untuk keberangkatanku nanti sore," Neji berkata lirih, memandang mata Sasuke.

"Baiklah," Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk, tak tahu harus berbicara dan berbuat apa. Dirinya berbalik, melangkah sedikit sebelum Neji memanggilnya kembali.

"Sasuke..."

"Apa?" Sasuke memutar lehernya ke arah Neji.

"Aisitheru," Neji tersenyum lembut.

"Aisitheru," Sasuke membalas senyuman Neji. Senyuman yang bahkan jarang sekali dilihat kedua orang tuanya.

Mereka berdua pun melangkah. Meninggalkan satu sama lain, dengan arah yang berbeda. Sama-sama tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegah semuanya.

~*~

Setelah melangkah lumayan jauh dari tempat dia dan Neji bertemu tadi, Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu menekan tombol-tombol ponsel itu dengan jari lentiknya—menghubungi seseorang. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, panggilan pun diangkat.

"_Moshi-moshi teme?"_

"_Hei, dobe,"_

"_Ada apa?"_

"_Temani aku ke bandara nanti sore,"_

"_Ehh?! Memangnya kau mau kemana?"_

"_Aku mau mengantarkan Neji,"_

"_Neji?"_

"_Dia mau ke Rusia,"_

"_Rusia?? Enaknya!! Liburan berapa lama dia?"_

"_Dia bukan liburan, dobe,"_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Dia pindah kesana..."_

Hening sesaat.

"_Apa?! Pindah? Lalu hubungan kalian?"_

"_Neji janji akan kembali nanti,"_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Tentu saja dobe... kau ini temanku atau bukan sih?"_

"_Iya... iya... jadi, jam berapa kita ke bandara?"_

"_Nanti kuhubungi. Sudah dulu ya, dobe,"_

"_Jaa teme!"_

Telepon terputus. Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Disaat pikirannya galau seperti ini, teman baiknya—Uzumaki Naruto adalah obat yang tepat. Sifatnya yang selalu ceria itu memang sangat membantu.

Setelah memasukkan ponselnya dalam saku mantelnya, Sasuke pun kembali melangkah menuju kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

~*~

Suara bising menyambut Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka berdiri di depan bandara internasional Narita. Sasuke melipat tangan di dadanya, kepalanya tertunduk dan matanya terpejam, menikmati lagu yang terus berdentum di ipod miliknya yang tersambung ke indra pendengarannya, sementara tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada tembok silver di dekat pintu masuk bandara, mencoba menghapus sedikit kekacauan hatinya. Sementara Naruto berdiri di samping Sasuke, terus melihat ke arah mobil yang baru datang. 'Si Hyuuga itu menyusahkan saja' pikir Naruto. Dia hampir mengatakan hal itu pada Sasuke jika saja dia tak ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari kepindahan Neji ke Rusia. Sasuke sudah menceritakan semuanya dalam perjalanan kesini tadi.

Naruto menoleh ke arah pemuda di sebelahnya, memperhatikan Sasuke dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Dia pun mencintai pemuda itu, mungkin lebih dari rasa cinta Neji pada Sasuke. Dia sudah mengenal pemuda itu sejak kecil! Rumah mereka bersebelahan, memungkinkan mereka bertemu setiap waktu. Tapi Naruto tahu, yang dicintai Sasuke adalah Neji, bukan dirinya. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum miris ketika mengingat hal itu.

Suara deru mobil di dekatnya menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Mobil mewah berwarna hitam pekat berhenti, seorang yang berpakaian hitam-hitam turun dari bangku supir, beranjak membukakan pintu penumpang di belakang. Naruto terkesiap ketika yang keluar dari situ adalah lelaki tegap berambut coklat panjang dan bermata lavender, ciri keluarga Hyuuga.

"Sas... ayo pergi, mereka sudah datang!" Naruto menarik Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang sedikit kaget karena ditarik tiba-tiba, Naruto menariknya kedalam, lalu berdiri di dekat sekumpulan penumpang—melihat Neji dari jauh.

Setelah beberapa saat, keluarga itu pun keluar dari mobil, didahului oleh lelaki yang tadi dilihat Naruto—yang merupakan ayah dari Neji, Hyuuga Hizashi, di belakangnya terlihat Neji, bersama 2 orang anak perempuan. Sasuke melihat keluarga itu tanpa kata. Dia bisa merasakan kalau Neji tak bisa berkutik di tangan ayahnya, sama seperti dirinya yang tak punya kuasa melawan ayahnya sendiri.

Di lain tempat, Neji melangkah di belakangnya ayahnya dengan patuh, sesekali dia menengok ke kiri atau ke kanan dengan gerakan kecil, mencoba menacari Sasuke tanpa ketahuan ayahnya. Setelah beberapa detik, dia melihat Sasuke—di samping sekumpulan orang, bersama Naruto. Neji melihat ke arah Sasuke, memberikan pandangan, 'Aku benar-benar tak mau meninggalkanmu' pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencegah emosinya meluap menjadi tangis. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia tidak akan menangis hari ini. Dia membalas pandangan Neji dengan tatapan 'Aku tahu, tapi ini semua tak bisa dicegah...'

Pandangan Neji kembali menatap lurus ke depan, melepas pandangan mata onyx Sasuke yang tadi tersambung pada mata lavendernya. Neji benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Sasuke melihat keluarga Neji menunggu di kursi tunggu. Neji hanya duduk terdiam, pandangannya

Sesaat kemudian, panggilan bagi penumpang dengan tujuan Rusia pun terdengar. Neji menoleh ke arah Sasuke kembali, yang masih menatap langsung padanya. Neji mengikuti langkah ayahnya, masih melihat ke arah Sasuke. Ayahnya hanya mengantarnya samapai ke _gate_, setelah memberitahukan hal-hal yang harus Neji lakukan begitu tiba di sana, ayahnya mendorong bahu Neji perlahan, menyuruh putra satu-satunya itu masuk ke dalam antrian penumpang. Di belakang ayahnya, kedua sepupu perempuannya, Hinata dan hanabi melambaikan tangannya sambil berkata "Jaga diri kakak baik-baik di sana," Neji hanya mengangguk.

Sebelum memasuki _gate_, Neji menengok ke arah Sasuke. Terlihat mata Sasuke memandang tajam, Neji tahu itu berarti Sasuke sedang menahan emosinya.

Neji membuka mulutnya perlahan, mencoba mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke tanpa diketahui oleh ayahnya, "Aisitheru," Neji berkata tanpa mengeluarkan suara, berharap Sasuke mengerti.

Sasuke tahu apa yang dikatakan Neji, tapi dia tak mampu membalasnya. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan menarik Naruto pergi.

"Eh... mau kemana, teme?" Naruto sedikit berteriak ketika Sasuke menariknya.

"Sudahlah, ikut saja," Sasuke terus melangkah—tepatnya belari, ke luar bandara.

Naruto tak berkata apa-apa sampai Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di wilayah sebelah bandara. Dari sini landasan pesawat terlihat dengan jelas.

"Kita tunggu pesawatnya disini," Sasuke berdiri sejenak sebelum akhirnya duduk di beton pemisah antara jalan raya kecil dan wilayah bandara yang hanya dipisah oleh jaring-jaring kawat tinggi. Naruto yang tadinya bingung hanya mengikuti Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Sekali lagi Naruto kembali memandang Sasuke. Kadang ingin sekali Naruto memeluk pemuda itu, tapi tidak mungkin. Dia adalah sahabat baik Sasuke. Seorang sahabat tidak boleh menginginkan sahabatnya yang sudah memiliki kekasih kan?

"Nanti Neji akan menghubungimu kan?" Naruto bertanya khawatir.

"Tentu sja, dia sudah berjanji, meskipun aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya," Sasuke meandang langit yang sesekali diisi oleh pesawat yang baru saja _take off _dari landasan.

Naruto tak menjawab, Sasuke butuh waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Naruto pun hanya memandang langit luas, menunggu pesawat yang ditumpangi Neji terbang di udara. Mereka berdua hanya diam merasakan semilir angin yang berputar.

Sebuah pesawat Hercules besar berlari di landasan sebelum akhirnya melayang di udara... pesawat yang ditumpangi Neji. Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke, dilihatnya pemuda itu hanya memandang sendu pesawat yang terbang itu. Naruto ingin mengatakan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja, tapi ketika dilrasakannya Sasuke sedang tak ingin berbicara, Naruto hanya menunduk.

"Ayo pulang..." Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, lalu melangkah lagi, membiarkan Naruto mengikutinya. Tiba-tiba saja hatinya pesimis dengan semua ini, dia merasa semuanya akan sia-sia.

Semoga saja tidak.

~*~

1 tahun 9 ulan kemudian

1 setengah tahun. Waktu yang cukup lama bagi Sasuke. Semuanya sudah berbeda sekarang. Sasuke sudah lulus SMA setahun yang lalu. Sejak setahun lalu pulalah, Neji tak lagi mengirim surat untuknya—surat yang setiap bulan dikirimkan ke rumah Naruto itu tiba-tiba saja tidak pernah dikirim dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Tiba-tiba saja e-mail yang Sasuke kirim tak pernah dibalas oleh Neji. Sasuke benar-benar merasa takut sekarang.

"Hai, teme!" seseorang menepuk pundak Sasuke yang sedang duduk termenung di salah satu tempat duduk di taman kampus tempat mereka berdua bersekolah.

Sasuke hanya diam. Matanya tertuju pada ponsel hitamnya, mengharap e-mail dari Neji akan tertera di layar ponsel itu.

"Apakah benar Neji tak pernah mengirim surat ke rumahmu lagi?" Sasuke bertanya lirih.

"Kau sudah tahu sendiri kan? Kalau ada surat pasti langsung kuberikan padamu," Naruto sedikit tertegun. Apakah gara-gara Neji, Sasuke sampai seperti ini.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya..." Sasuke menatap langsung mata azure Naruto.

"Maksudmu?" Naruto bertanya bingung.

Kudengar Neji akan pulang di musim dingin tahun ini, dobe," Sasuke tersenyum kecil sembari menatap langsung Naruto.

"Apa?" Naruto sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Ku dengar Neji akan pulang... tapi aku tak tahu mengapa dia tak memberitahuku..." suara Sasuke terdengar lagi, kali ini terdengar kecewa.

"Mungkin dia—" perkataan Naruto terhenti sesaat, "—hanya ingin memberimu kejutan..."

Sasuke hanya diam, tak menjawab. Naruto hanya menghela nafas. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Ketika sedang berpikir, dia melihat Hinata melintas di dekatnya. Seketika sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya.

"Tunggu sebentar, teme," Naruto berlari ke arah Hinata, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

"Ah... Hinata!" Naruto memanggil Hinata ketika mereka sudah berdekatan.

"A—ada apa Na—naruto-kun?" Hinata tergugup sembari menunduk. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Apa kau tahu kapan Neji pulang ke Jepang?" Naruto tersenyum lebar, berusaha membuat Hinata memberitahunya.

"A—aku memang tahu... ta—tapi paman Hizashi tidak memperbolehkanku me—memberitahukannya pada orang lain," Hinata semakin tergagap.

"Bolehkah aku tahu? Please... demi aku?" Naruto memasang raut wajah memohon.

"Ba—baiklah... Neji-nii datang ha—hari Senin nanti, dia datang dengan penerbangan paling pagi," Hinata akhirnya menyerah. Kelemahannya adalah Naruto. Dia lalu menunduk lagi dengan wajah memerah.

"Sankyuu Hinata-chan!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan berlari kembali ke arah Sasuke, tanpa menghiraukan Hinata yang hampir pingsan.

"Teme... Neji datang nanti lusa," Naruto berkata sembari menundukkan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"Dari Hinata... tadi aku tanyakan," Naruto menjelaskan.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Arigatou dobe!" katanya sambil merangkul bahu Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya, sambil tertawa kecil.

'Apapun... selama kau bisa tersenyum seperti ini' Naruto berkata dalam hatinya sendiri.

~*~

3 hari kemudian, jam 6 sore, Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri di depan rumah kediaman Hyuuga. Naruto terkejut ketika Sasuke pertama kali mengutarakan idenya ini. Sama saja cari mati kau bertemu langsung dengan Hyuuga Hizashi. Tap Naruto tahu Sasuke melakukan ini karena cintanya pada Neji. Tadinya Sasuke tak mau Naruto ikut, tetapi Naruto mengatakan kalau dia akan membantu Sasuke kalau terjadi masalah. Sasuke pun akhirnya mengizinkan Naruto ikut.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu kayu besar itu 2 kali dengan gemetar. Selain karena salju yang mulai turun sejak sore tadi—dirinya merasa begitu takut.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu beberapa kali lagi sebelum akhirnya pintu dibukakan oleh seorang pelayan laki-laki.

"Anda mau bertemu siapa?" katanya dengan nada tajam ketika melihat Sasuke dan Naruto.

"A—aku ingin bertemu Neji... apakah dia ada?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada sopan.

"Tuan muda sedang—" perkataan pelayan itu terputus seiring terdengarnnya suara dingin dari belakangnya, "Siapa yang datang, Kawaguchi?"

Sasuke terkejut... suara itu, ayah Neji.

"Mereka berdua, tuan," kata pelayan itu sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar, mempersilahkan sang tuan melihat,

Hizashi menyeringai, "Ho... Uchiha rupanya... dan Namikaze?"

Sasuke membeku, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Naruto mendekat padanya, bersiap seakan mau melindunginya.

"Ada perlu apa?" kata Hizashi lagi dengan dingin.

"Sa—saya ingin bertemu dengan Neji," Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, tergugup. Ayahnya pasti akan menganggap ini adalah pelecehan terhadap keluarga Uchiha.

"Apa urusanmu dengan Neji? Bukankah kalian sudah tak berhubungan lagi?" suara itu menusuk tajam.

Kalau saja Sasuke tak ingat kalung dari Neji yang menempel di lehernya, mungkin dia akan lebih memilih berlari meninggalkan rumah ini, "Ada sedikit urusan yang belum kami selesaikan,"

"Urusan apa?" suara dingin itu terdengar lagi.

"Saya tak bisa memberitahunya pada anda," Sasuke sedikit berkata tajam. Harga diri Uchihanya seakan muncul.

"Dasar Uchiha... mereka selalu mementingkan ego mereka sendiri! Aku tak akan memperbolehkan anakku berhubungan dengan seorang Uchiha pun, kau tahu?!" Hizashi sedikit berteriak emosi. Mata lavendernya menusuk tajam.

Sasuke ingin sekali berteriak pada orang di depannya. Tapi dia menahannya. "Terserah anda mau bilang apapun mengenai keluargaku, tapi maksud kedatanganku ke sini adalah untuk bertemu Neji..."

Hizashi tertawa lalu menyeringai. "Sepertinya kau mau diberi kejutan ya?" katanya sambil menatap mata onyx Sasuke dengan emosi, "Pergilah ke RedBlock Café. Neji ada di sana bersama—silahkan lihat sendiri," suara itu terdengar begitu tajam.

Sasuke terkejut. Neji? Bersama seseorang? Apakah mungkin orang itu adalah, kekasihnya? Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke berlari ke luar daerah kediaman Hyuuga, tak menghiraukan butiran-butiran halus yang jatuh seperti titik hujan dari langit. Tak menghiraukan tubuhnya yang sudah kedinginan. Tak menghiraukan Naruto yang terus mengejarnya dari belakang.

Naruto mengejar Sasuke dari belakang. Hatinya sedih melihat ini. Hanya demi Neji, tak pernah demi dirinya. Hatinya belum pernah merasa sesedih ini. Menyedihkan bila orang yang kau cintai ternyata sama sekali tak tahu kalau kau mencintainya. Naruto sekarang merasa menyesal mengapa tak dari dulu ia menyatakan cintanya.

Sasuke terus berlari di tengah dinginnya salju. Dia bahkan lupa memakai mantelnya ketika berangkat dari rumah tadi, hanya sehelai sweater yang tak mampu menandingi dinginnya salju. Sasuke mempercepat larinya ketika di melihat bangunan café yang temboknya bercorak bata merah.

Sasuke menjejakan kakinya di depan café itu, mencoba mencari Neji diantara pengunjung café dari jendela besar di luar café. Sosok itu terlihat, rambut coklat panjangnya terlihat. Mata Sasuke membulat, dirinya hampir tersenyum cerah dan menghampiri Neji sebelum dia melihat siapa yang duduk dengan Neji.

Pemuda berambut merah, tersenyum manis pada Neji. Dia kenal orang itu, dia anak dari pemilik perusahaan Sabaku. Sesuatu membuat hatinya seakan tercabik. Pemuda itu, memakai kalung yang sama dengan yang Neji berikan padanya. Kalung dengan bandul _magatama _putih terbalik dengan titik putih.

Dengan wajah terkejut, Sasuke perlahan menghampiri mereka berdua, mencoba mencari kejelasan. Didengarnya mereka berdua berbincang akrab, bahkan lebih akrab dari sebuah obrolan sepasang sahabat.

Sasuke mendekati meja itu sembari menahan tangis. Ketika sudah dekat, dirinya memandang kedua orang itu—yang sama sekali tak sadar Sasuke berada di dekatnya.

"Ne—neji," Sasuke bergumam pelan.

Kedua orang itu menoleh. Neji terkejut. Mereka bertiga diam.

"Sa—sasuke," Neji berbicara tergagap. Kaget dengan kehadiran... kekasihnya disini.

"Apa maksud semua ini Neji?! Katakan padaku!" Sasuke berkata dengan suara keras, membuat beberpa orang menoleh kearah mereka.

"Sas—" Neji berdiri, bermaksud menenangkan Sasuke. Tangannya terulur, tapi segera ditepis Sasuke.

"Diam! Aku tak mau mendengarnya!" Sasuke tak bisa menahan emosinya, tangan kanannya menarik sesuatu di lehernya hingga terlepas—kalung itu, "Lalu apa artinya kalung ini?! Katakan padaku!" Sasuke menaruh kalung itu di meja yang ditempati Neji.

Neji hanya diam. Sementara Sasuke menatapnya tajam dengan mata onyx yang bening karena air mata.

Merasa tak ada lagi yang harus ditunggu, Sasuke berlari ke luar, menembus turunnya salju yang turun semakin banyak, dilihatnya Naruto hanya menatap bingung di luar café.

Naruto terkesiap, mengapa Sasuke tiba-tiba berlari keluar dari café? Pertanyaannya segera terjawab ketika dia melihat Neji berlari keluar ditemani oleh pria lain. Pria berambut merah yang memakai kalung yang sama yang dipakai Sasuke.

Emosi Naruto tiba-tiba memuncak, "Neji?! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke?"

Neji terkejut, itu Naruto, "A—aku..." Neji tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Katakan padaku! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Naruto mencengkeram kerah baju Neji. Dia tak pernah merasa se-emosi ini.

Neji hanya diam. Sementara Gaara hanya melihat keadaan itu dengan keadaan yang bingung.

"Jawab! Jawab bodoh!" Naruto mendorong Neji ke tembok. Lalu memukul pipi Neji dengan kepalan tangannya.

Neji hanya tertunduk. Menerima setiap pukulan yang diberikan Naruto.

~*~

Naruto berlari, mencari Sasuke. Tangannya terkepal. Rasa dingin menusuk tubuhnya, salju terus turun tanpa henti.

"_Aku tak akan bisa menjaga Sasuke... oleh karena itu aku meninggalkannya..."_ suara Neji kembali menggema di kepalanya. Pemuda itu menjelaskan semuanya.

"_Ayah akan menyakiti Sasuke kalau aku masih mendekatinya..."Neji menghela napas sesaat, "Dia menjodohkanku dengan Gaara..."_ suara itu terus memutar di benak Naruto. Dia akhirnya tahu alasannya.

"_Aku tahu kau mencintai Sasuke, oleh karena itu, jagalah dia... jangan meninggalkannya seperti aku," Neji kembali berkata pada Naruto disaat pipinya terasa perih karena pukulan Naruto._

"Sasuke?!" Naruto berteriak, berharap menemukan pemuda itu.

Tak ada jawaban. Naruto semakin khawatir. Kakinya terus menerus berlari di atas salju tebal berwarna putih bersih. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti di sebuah taman di tengah kota. Seseorang berdiri di dekat bangku taman. Itu... itu Sasuke.

"Sas… Sasuke!!" Naruto memanggil pemuda itu. Tapi Sasuke tak menoleh. Hanya berdiri mematung, kepalanya tertunduk.

Naruto berlari menghampiri Sasuke. Ketika sampai di dekatnya, Naruto hampir menyentuh bahu Sasuke. Sebelum Sasuke berbicara, "Sebenarnya apa salahku?"

Naruto tertegun. Tangannya diturunkan kembali, "Kau tidak salah…" Naruto berkata lirih.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Kepalanya masih tertunduk. Tiba-tiba Naruto melihat tetes-tetes air jatuh di salju berwarna putih bersih itu. Air mata Sasuke.

"Sas… lihat aku…" Naruto mengangkat wajah Sasuke. Memegang kedua pipi dingin itu agar wajah Sasuke mengarah padanya.

Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto. Matanya masih sembab. Tiba-tiba Naruto memeluknya erat. Mata Sasuke membulat, rasanya… begitu hangat.

"Kalau Neji tak bisa menjagamu—" Naruto menghentikan perkataanya, menghela nafas, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "—biar aku yang menjagamu…"

Sasuke tertegun, apakah tadi artinya Naruto mencintainya? Sasuke tetap diam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa… di sisi lain, dirinya masih mencintai Neji.

Naruto melepas pelukannya, menatap wajah Sasuke lagi, "Aku sudah mencintaimu bahkan sebelum Neji mengenalmu,"

Sasuke tertegun untuk kedua kalinya… lalu kenapa Naruto tak mengatakan cintanya sejak dulu?

"Aku takut… aku takut kau hanya menganggapku teman," Naruto berkata dengan serius.

Sasuke tetap diam. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka berdua diliputi keheningan.

Naruto menghela nafas lagi, lalu dia melepas jaketnya, dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Sasuke yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya, "Aku tahu kau tak tahan dingin… kita pulang saja," Naruto memegang bahu Sasuke lalu mengajaknya pulang.

Mereka berdua hanya diam, Sasuke mengikuti langkah Naruto. Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, membuat Naruto berbalik dan memandang Sasuke.

"Soal perkataanmu yang tadi… bisakah kau menunggunya? Menunggu aku bias melepas Neji sepenuhnya?" Sasuke berbicara sambil menatap lurus Naruto. Mata onyxnya memancarkan kesungguhan. Di bibirnya tersungging senyum kecil.

Mendengar itu, Naruto tersenyum cerah, "Tentu teme! Aku akan menunggunya!"

Sasuke menyambut senyum itu dengan menggengam tangan Naruto dengan senyuman. Naruto menyambut genggaman itu dengan memegang jemari Sasuke erat.

Bukankah setiap perpisahan, kesedihan, pasti tergantikan? Sasuke telah membuktikannya. Di musim salju, pada saat janji itu tak ditepati, dia mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa mencintainya selamanya sebagai pengganti yang manis.

OWARI

* * *

GAJE!

Satu kata dari saia buat fic ini!

Sasuke OOC banget!! Naruto juga!! Hizashi OOC!!! Semuanya OOC!

Tidaaaak!!! Sasuke uke-ish banget lagi…

Hurt/Comfort pertama saia! Tadinya saia mau publish dic ini buat Hari Persahabatan Author, tapi gak sempet, jadi ya buat Challenge Federal For Newbie akhirnya…

Promosi sejenak *?* :

Federal For Newbie adalah komunitas untuk para author-author pemula yang ada di FFN. Komunitas ini terbuka untuk semua umur. Semua pair.

Tujuan dibentuknya FFN :  
- Meningkatkan kualitas fanfic para author baru  
- Menjadi tempat berkumpul dan sharing author-author baru  
- Merekatkan persahabatan antar author tanpa perang pair.

Syarat-syarat masuk ke FFN :  
-Baru bergabung di tahun 2009  
-Bisa menerima dan menghargai pair apapun

Yang berminat hubungi saia!! *digampar*

OK!! R&R?


End file.
